warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: Gate Crash
Operation: Gate Crash is an event introduced with Update 14.7 as a lore introduction to Project Archwing. What You'll Need to Do *Start the event node on Earth . *Play through the mission, defeat the Grineer bosses Ven'kra Tel and Sprag and destroy the Void Portal Key. *If you want to take the risk, search out resource caches to find high-value items. *Exposure to the Void Portal will begin to affect you. Exposure weakens your Warframe. The effects are cumulative – the more missions you run, the weaker you become. *Each mission run you will earn 1 Exposure point. *More Exposure points earned = higher Rewards. *Earn 5 Exposure points on a node to unlock a new node. *Nodes to unlock (in order): Phobos , Ceres , Challenge Node located back on Phobos. *The Challenge Node has no Exposure point cap. Keep earning Exposure points for as long as you are capable --- know that your Warfame will be in an extremely weakened state the further you progress. Scoring and Rewards Successfully complete the Mission and you'll be rewarded with: *5 Exposure points: Event Badge and Phobos node unlocked *10 Exposure points: Set of 4 Mods – Buzz Kill, Fanged Fusillade, Sweeping Serration and Maim. *15 Exposure points: Sheev Dagger: Built for close combat, the Sheev's plasma blade slices through flesh and armor with equal ease. The top 3 Clans per Clan Tier will receive Gold, Silver, and Bronze Trophies. A Clan’s score is the sum of its members’ scores. *Interested in seeing the leaderboards online? Click here *Interested in the raw data to whip up a page of your own? Click here Notes *Initially missions in this Operation had Orokin Vaults in the Orokin Derelict segments, which could be accessed if one carried the appropriate Dragon Keys to get Orokin Vault rewards (Corrupted Mods and Orokin Cipher). Update 14.7.2 removed Orokin Vaults from the missions to reduce objective confusion. **Grineer resource caches could also spawn inside Orokin Vaults, making them impossible to access unless you could unlock the vault. *The Grineer resource caches appear as Grineer lockers with white lights instead of the usual green or red, and are only found on the Orokin Derelict portion of the mission in hidden and dead-end rooms. These lockers will also emit a distinct hum that can clue in players as to their location. These lockers also do show up on the loot radar. These caches can contain the following rare items: **Void Keys (Tower I - IV) **Forma blueprint **Fusion Core ** Credit Cache ** Rare Resources (Resources like Neurodes and Orokin Cells drop in quantities of 1, Oxium and Cryotic will drop in bundles of 50) ** Items are rewarded to the whole group when the cache is opened and do not have to be picked up. The first opened cache rewards credits or a Fusion Core, the second rewards a random Void Key and the third one rewards the rare resources, a rare Fusion Core or a Forma Blueprint. ** The lockers also drop other items to be collected in the normal fashion, just as normal lockers. * Going through the portals will negate most Warframe powers, such as Iron Skin. These abilities must be recast upon exiting through to the other side, so plan ahead and don't waste energy on a power if you are just about to enter the portal. * Missions run on Earth will decrease the total shield and shield recharge speed you have during the mission each run you make, up to the maximum at the 4th run completed (in which the shield decrease applies on the 5th run). Shield recharge rate is also severely lowered, with shields recharging about 10 shields every second. * Missions on Phobos will reduce the damage you can deal with your Warframe each time you run the mission, again up to the 4th run. Warframe powers are ''significantly ''reduced in range, strength, and duration, so significant that a thirty seconds of normal duration is reduced to just three seconds, with similar effects on power and range. Abilities whose effects do not greatly vary with or depend on all these variables may be more useful, especially instant-use utility powers. ** If a brave Tenno dares to ascend further through the Endurance mission, each exposure will reduce the damage dealt from your weapon. * Missions on Ceres will experience drops in overall health each time you run the mission up to the 4th run. Power range may be reduced as well. * The negative effects only are applied to the 3 missions in this event, and do not extend to normal gameplay. * The nodes leading up to the mission must be completed before players are allowed to join. (this may be a bug). * Since this missions start on Orokin Derelicts, Nav Coordinates can be found, even on the Grineer counterpart tilesets. Trivia *This mission combines elements from Sabotage (eventually destroying the portal), Defense (reversing the portal polarity), and Assassination (killing the Grineer duo holding the Void Key). Bugs *Newly unlocked mission nodes may give the message "This Operation Mission is currently locked. You must unlock it first in order to join a squad", even if the player already has the required amount of Exposure points. Restarting the game or just logging in again can solve this issue. *Sometimes the void key will appear in an unreachable location, preventing mission completion. (Source 1, Source 2) Videos Update 14.7 OPERATION GATE CRASH Update 14.7 - Warframe Operations GamesWise de:Operation Torbruch Category:Event Category:Grineer Category:Update 14